


Vengeance is Sweet

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Bruce Banner, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Crack, Gen, Marshmallows, Protective Tony Stark, Revenge, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy has had enough of Clint's antics and decides to assemble the Avengers for some sweet vengeance.





	Vengeance is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> Beware of HKThauer, friends. She might just drop prompts like this on you when you're doing nano.  
> 

"Darcy... what is this?"

"A marshmallow glove. What's it look like?"

Steve gave her a concerned look. "Why do I need a marshmallow glove?" he asked, but put it on  anyway.

"Because you use your fist for punching. Bruce has some too. Tony's altering some of his prototype repulsors to shoot marshmallows, and Nat and Bucky found some handguns that shoot them." She turned around and groped on the couch for something. "Here, it's dangerous to go alone; take this."

It was a throw pillow. She held it out, and he found that the pillowcase was modified so that it slipped over his arm. His shield arm.

"What is this  _ about _ ?" Steve wanted to know.

"Clint came back from vacation with a bow specifically designed to shoot marshmallows. He's been pelting me with them from the vent over my desk  _ all afternoon _ . The Avengers are going to Assemble to defeat my foe."

"We ready to do this?" asked a voice from behind them.

"We are now. Captain Confection has been outfitted."

Steve turned to find Bucky and Natasha standing there, bags of "ammo" strung around them, bulky marshmallow guns holstered.

"Lookin' good, Stevie," Bucky told him.

"Nat, stop eating the ammo," Darcy instructed.

"What? They're Widow's Bites; I'm the Widow," Natasha protested through a mouthful of marshmallow.

"Hey guys?" came a voice from the kitchen. The assembled Avengers froze. It was Clint. "What's... going on?"

"Get him!" Darcy shouted. 

Before Steve could move, Bruce popped up from the other side of the kitchen counter and boffed Clint in the side of the head with his marshmallow-covered fist.

Clint toppled immediately.

"Does that mean we win?" Bruce asked.

"You have avenged me, lab-brother," Darcy declared, laying her hand on his shoulder in much the same way Thor might have. "Come, let us feast in our victory."

"I thought you said  _ stop _ eating them," Natasha said, her mouth still full.

"Eh, do what you want," Darcy said with a shrug. "But the more you eat, the less you'll have for roasting. I've got a fire going on the roof and s'mores fixins!" 

Hours later, when Clint awoke with a groan, it was to fall back to the floor again when Tony pounced on his chest. He was brandishing some dangerous-looking marshmallow technology, demanding, "Did the fight start yet? What'd I miss?!"   

**Author's Note:**

> You should leave a comment about the best food fight you've ever been in. Or leave me your favorite marshmallow-related emoji! Or flailing. Flailing is good.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/167558694563/vengeance-is-sweet)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
